1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sampling devices which can offer a number of different samples from the same surface. The devices are particularly useful in the sampling cosmetic materials.
2. Background of the Art
It is particularly desirable to be able to sample materials to individuals without resorting to a common carrier or applicator that would come into contact with many different persons. Samples of individual materials have been provided in many different ways including small containers or other carriers with individual units to be dispensed therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,435 shows a device for providing samples of lipstick to an individual. Lipstick is provided to both exterior surfaces of a folded substance with a mask in the shape of lips over the lipstick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,611 shows another device for providing samples of lipstick to an individual. The device has a fold line on both sides of which are samples of lipstick in the shape of upper and lower lips.
Multiple samples have been commercially supplied by printing multiple (e.g., four) stripes of cosmetic material (e.g., eye shadow) on a single sheet and placing a paper cover sheet with a corresponding multiple of holes over the stripes of material. This type of construction allowed for intermixing of ingredients under the cover sheet and requires expensive equipment to print the samples in close proximity.